Fiery Dance of Passion
by GrimGrave
Summary: Holodrum has been saved, and Link and Din s troupe is celebrating. Knowing that Link will set sail the next day, Din convinces him to stay by resorting to what she does best; dancing.


**_Disclaimer_**: _Legend of Zelda_ and the characters associated with it belongs to _Nintendo_ and _Shigeru Miyamoto_. GrimGrave does not make any money by writing fiction.

**Requested by _BassBX_. My apologies for the delay buddy!**

**Fiery Dance of Passion**

"So," she began, her lips curling up into a smile of sincere mirth. Her eyes, amber as her hair, glistened in the evening darkness like the fire. "how do you like Holodrum so far? Despite having gone through countless dangers that is." A giggle slipped past her soft lips. Despite the music that the rest of the troupe was performing along with the other various noises of laughter and cheering, the giggling of the dancer was as clear as if it had been silent - and the mere sound of her genuine laughter was alluring, enchanting.

Link, the Hero of Holodrum, gulped down his own saliva out of nervousness; with a mug of alcohol-free cider in his one hand, he lifted it up to take a chug, if only to keep himself occupied while he tried to calm himself down before meeting the eyes of the beautiful eyes of the dancer, Din.

"It has its share of beauty," He began. "and I've enjoyed travelling throughout the land. I guess, to sum it up, I can say that I thoroughly enjoyed it!" A smile beamed with genuine joy at the memories of the places Link had visited , encouraging him to take another swig of his cider as Din nodded, indicating that she agreed. "Yes, Holodrum really is a lovely place when the seasons are undisturbed. It would make for a lovely home." She eyed the green-garbed hero with a smile that could easily be seen as a smirk. Link, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight, looked the other way, sipping on his drink. "Yes, I … I can see why. I take it that you plan on staying here then, Din?"

The autumn-haired beauty nodded very slowly as she rested her head on the palm of her hand, supported by her arm against the wooden table. "Yes, but nothing permanent - Just for a good while longer, even if it means we'll travel around Holodrum. This land is wonderful after all. I couldn't just leave it right now, not after everything that has happened." Her eyes glanced at the nearby bonfire. It radiated a strong glow that went skyward into the darkness, rivalled only by the stars. A brief peek before she looked Link in the eyes again, this time with her smile gone. Her amber eyes glinted with somber and desperation. "It really is perfect for a home… Don't you agree Link?"

"I.." Link stammered. "I suppose… But I don't plan on staying here, Din. I-"

"Why not?!" Her small, but sudden outburst startled the Hero, causing him to nearly spill his beverage. Realizing what she had done, the dancer looked around almost shamefully, only to see that the rest of the festive-participants had noticing nothing. She took a deep breath to regain her composure, this time speaking more calmly like she did before. "Why not…? Are you.. Are you needed elsewhere? Is that it? … Do you really have to leave?"

Link looked shockingly into her eyes; the fiery mirth Din had displayed was gone. It was as if he was addressed to by a child who wanted to keep playing. "Din, I… I really appreciate the thought. But my home is in Hyrule, that's where I belong. I need to set sail tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That soon? …. Is it because you want to return to the princess? Is that it?"

"What?" Link nearly shouted. "P-Princess Zelda has nothing to do with this! I just need to head home, Din! Please, don't be upset…"

"You don't understand Link…" Her eyes, similar to the fire, flared up. Her frowned slowly changed into a playful grin as she stood up from her seat and grabbed the boy by the wrist. "Looks like I have to make you understand." Was all that she said as she dragged the Hero from the party and further into the woods, until they were almost completely separated from the others, with Din creating their own little fire-pit for light and vision. Surrounded by only a few bushes and trees, Link was forced down onto the ground, his mug still in hand.

"Ow! D-Din what are you- ….doing..?" Link said, his voice trailing off when the dancer stood before him, looming over him. "I'm going to convince you, silly~" Before Link could ask what she meant, Din had already started to dance; in front of the fire, Din's body swayed from side to side in slow, erotic movements that was astounding. Her agile and graceful body allowed her to perform a wide range of various moves as she danced to a silent rhythm, allowing her arms and legs glide through one point to the next. Her legs suddenly froze up, with only her hips gently swaying ever so slightly for Link's eyes only as she slowly turned around, allowing him access to see her framed rear. Absentmindedly, Link sipped some cider every now and then, oblivious to everything else except the moment of Din and her alluring movements, the erotic smile on her face and her autumn-coloured hair moving back and forth in the light. He knew what she was trying to do, but as much as he told himself to look away, he ended up staring even more at Din and her enchanting display.

She let out a remarkably cute giggle as she danced, glancing at the boy with mirth. "Looks like you enjoy what you see. You know…" She stepped forward to the Hero. "if you leave, we probably wont see each other again. And you certainly wont see any of this again either~"

Link tried to focus, with great effort. Her smaller dancing motions was still as hypnotic as the other ones. "Din.. I get your point, and what you say is true. But I have to get back home-"

"If you are saying that, then you obviously don't get it." The Oracle lowered herself to the point that she now sat on Link's legs, her eyes meeting his on the same level. Her radiant grin was back on her lips as she let her right hand gently trail down his cheek. "You don't get my point at all… You're certainly not the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Guess I cannot be subtle~"

"What do you mean-" Hot, moist lips caught his own as quick as he could blink, further pressing themselves against him in a slow, repeated motion that indicated a kiss; a kiss of passion, longing, and love that was poured into Link, alerting his body with a sensual awareness. He melted at her touch, slowly reciprocate the kisses with a blank mind, aware of only the taste of her lips; sweet and fruity. They kept kissing passionately for a long time before Din withdrew, silently gasping for air as did Link.

"Do you get me now? Or do I have to further show you little Hero?" Din giggled, amused by Link's flushed face and bewildered look. "Are you alright?"

"I.. Yeah I'm alright… But Din, are you really.. I mean, you actually like me?"

"I don't like you. I love you. Since I first laid my eyes on you when I found you in the forest that time, it started off as a crush. And now… Link, I don't want you to leave."

"Din…" He silently said, stunned. "I… don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Din snickered, pressing her body against his, her breath gently caressing Link's face. "Just relax… And allow me to further convince you, my Hero…"

Without further notice, their lips caressed each other once again in a lovely display, with only the small campfire to give light to the union of the two.

* * *

A short, delayed request story. I hope you all enjoyed it despite it being shorter than my usual works!

Until next time!


End file.
